Once Upon a Time
by ShafferTheFirst
Summary: How did Harper and Alex best friends? How did Alex and Gigi become worst enimies? One day in Kindergarten can change your whole life in the future. R & R :


**Once Upon a Time**

**Description: **How did Harper and Alex best friends? How did Alex and Gigi become worst enimies? One day in Kindergarten can change your whole life in the future. R & R :)

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Bye Justin! Bye Alex! Have a great day!" Theresa Russo called to her children as she stopped the car in front of the school. Seven-year-old Justin scrambled out of the car in a flash, not wanting his mother to make a scene in front of his friends.

"Bye Mommy!" Alex replied with a smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Bye Maxi!" she patted the toddler's soft curls. He replied with a giggle as he pulled on her braid. Alex pulled up her light pink knee socks, straightened her jean skirt, and scampered after her brother, who was talking with a few other second graders.

"Hey guys," she called. She looked up at the taller kids with a giddy smile.

"Justin!" one boy complained. "Tell your annoying little sister to go away!" Justin glanced at his sister, who raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, go away Alex!" Justin whined.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Why should I?" she dared, "Its a free country!" Justin looked at his friends, then pulled her aside from the group.

"Alex, I can't be seen with a kindergardener hanging around me! It's not cool!"

Alex rested her hands on her hips. "And what do _you_ know about being _cool?"_

He sighed. "Not a lot." He admitted. "But Caleb and his friends do. Thats why I need you to go away, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I wouldn't want to be seen with a meanie-face like you anyway!" She stuck out he toungue at him and started off in the other direction, but turned around.

"Wait! Justin!" She wailed. He sighed and returned to her.

"What now?"

"First, you need fifty cents."

He dug a handfull of change out of his pocket and counted out fifty. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I need fifty cents for an extra brownie at lunch," she replied slyly, snatching the change out of his surprised hand. "Thanks bro!" She skipped to the kindergarden hall, a devilish grin stretched across her face.

**XxXxXxX**

Alex peeked through the window into her kindergarden classroom, knowing she was already late. Drawing on the wall in the girls' bathroom took some effort, and it easily made you lose track of time. Alex needed a bigger canvas to show off her drawings, and the little amount of copy paper she could sneak out of the printer wasn't going to cut it.

With a sigh in relief, she realized that class hadn't started yet. She snuck through the door and dove into her seat, next to her best friend Gigi.

_"What'd I miss?"_ she whispered.

"We got a new girl," Gigi scoffed. Alex scanned the room until she noticed an unfamiliar red-head sitting quietly in a desk by herself. She wore a rainbow-colored tyedyed shirt with matching jogging capris. She also wore white tennis shoes with tyedyed laces. It was very obvious that she had dressed herself that morning. As tough as young Alex could be, she felt sorry for the girl; she looked lonely.

"What's her name?" Alex asked.

"Harp-o or something like that," Gigi replied. "I don't think you should talk to her, she doesn't look like she could be popular."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Did you already talk to her? She looks kind of nice."

"Don't take any chances. If you be nice to the weird girl, she will never leave you alone." They sat in silence until the lunch bell rang. "C'mon Alex. Hopefully her assigned seat won't be next to ours." She started towards the line.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec," she replied. Gigi shrugged and started off to the lunchroom. Alex stayed behind, and approached the girl. "Hi."

The girl glanced at her in surprise. "Hi." she said quietly.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Alex offered. "I got fifty cents for an extra brownie, we can share it if you want. Most people don't know to bring extra money on the first day."

The girl smiled. "Sure! I'm Harper."

"I'm Alex." she smiled, "Lets go, before the boys take all the good seats."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gigi couldn't believe what just happened; Alex was actually _talking_ to the new girl! Not only that, but they were laughing and having fun! Not cool! The two had eaten lunch together, and spent the whole recess time trying too hula hoop. Well, Harper hula hooped. Alex threw chalk at the pre-schoolers who tried to get in her drawing area. Even then, the duo stayed together.

Soon, naptime came around. Harper chose to lay her mat near the teacher's desk. Alex turned hers more towards the corner, the darkest part of the room. In order for Alex to sleep, there had to be no light showing what so ever.

Gigi snuck a grape juice pouch out of her lunchbox and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. She scooted her mat close to Alex, who was facing the wall, not quite yet asleep.

_Payback time,_ Gigi thought to herself. How _ dare_ Alex hang out with the new girl over her? Now, she had to pay. Gigi never played to get even; Gigi played to win. She poked a hole in the juice pouch with the plastic straw, and dumped it on Alex's mat.

"Ewww! Alexandra Russo had an accident!" Gigi squealed to the teacher, loud enough for the entire class to hear. Alarmed, Alex rolled over, soaking her skirt in the spill.

"Ewww!" her classmates wailed between hurtful laughs.

Alex jumped to her feet and saw the puddle on the mat. "But I didn't ! I didn't!" she wailed, about ready to cry.

"C'mon, Alex," Mrs Drake sighed, "Lets go get you changed." She put an arm around her. Alex shook it off.

"I _promise_, Mrs Drake I didn't have an accident! I promise!" tears welled up in her eyes as the class laughed and laughed.

**XxXxXxXx**

Not long after, Alex was called up yet again during nap time. This time, she was actually asleep.

"Alex, I'm going to have to ask you to go to the spare room for the rest of nap time, again," Mrs Drake whispered, careful not to disturb any of the slumbering students.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"You're little snoring habit is waking up some of your classmates. Its the same place you went last week. For the same problem." Mrs. Drake took Alex's hand and marched her across the hall. Alex pulled the pants the office had let her borrow up higher with her free hand. The gray sweats were two or three sizes too big. Nobody took into consideration that she was more petite than the average kindergardener.

"Alex?" a surprised voice called with a yawn. A smile grew across Alex's face as she saw who the voice was coming from.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" She scrambled into the empty room to meet her friend, who was napping on a mat next to the closet.

"No talking, girls," Mrs. Drake scolded. "This is nap time, not _social_ studdies." The teacher laughed at her own joke, expecting the girls to laugh too. Alex and Harper exchanged confused glances, obviously not getting the joke. Mrs. Drake gathered herself together and closed the door, leaving the kindergardeners alone.

"So why are you here?" Alex asked, as she pulled an extra-soft pillow out from behind the bookcase.

Embaressed, Harper replied, "She sent me in here 'cause I snore."

Alex pulled a bedding blanket out of the desk drawer and carried and armload of stuffed animals from the pile in the closet. "Funny. That's exactly why I'm here." She folded up the mat her teacher had laid out for her and set in in the corner.

"Really? What a coincedence!"

Alex stopped setting up her bed/nest and gave Harper a confused glance. "Huh?"

"What?"

"What's a," she struggled sounding out the large word, _"Coh-wence-e-dance?"_

"Its like something happening at the same time."

"Kinda like jinx?"

"Sorta. But it's more like _doing_ something at the same time instead of saying."

"Ohh!" Alex laughed, "You mean a cowinkie-dink!"

"That's another word for coincedence!" Harper laughed. She watched Alex fold up the large blanket into a sleeping bag style and arrange the stuffed animals in a nest of softness around her. She finally settled and folded her arms behind her head on the pillow.

"It is? I always thought that it was the real word."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, Justin!" Alex called as she and Harper walked out of the building. Justin was walking with his friends again.

"Hey, shrimp," he muttered to her, signalling for her to go away. Alex stuck out her tounge and gave him the loser sign.

"Who is _that_?" Harper asked with a goofy grin.

"_That_ is my brother, Justin," Alex informed her.

"Justin," she sighed with a smile. "What a wonderful name."

Confused, Alex gave her friend a quizzical glance. Before she could say anything, a car across from them honked in a loud annoying musical tune.

"That's my parents," Harper sighed, slightly embaressed by the sound. She pointed to the colorful van.

A second honk interupted her. It sounded normal. Alex turned to see her mother's car in the parking lot.

"That's my ride." She readjusted her backpack and pulled up the oversized sweat pants. "Sit by me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Harper smiled excitedly. The girls took off in two different directions.

"Hi, honey!" Theresa said to her daughter as she climbed into the car. "What on _earth_ are you wearing?"

Alex looked down at the baggy gray pants with shame. "Long story," she sighed, "But Gigi's not my best friend anymore."

"Aw, mijah, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay." Alex said with a smile. "I have a new best friend. And she's a lot nicer than Gigi was."

Theresa nodded, "I _did_ notice that she could be a little rude sometimes. What's this _new best friend_'s name?"

Alex smiled, thinking about how her day had gone. "Harper. Harper Finkle." :)

**Hey! Did you like it? I thought of this after watching **_**Crazy 10 Minute Sale**_** and **_**Marathoner Helper.**_** Both of them made references of childhood, so I decided to make up what happened.**

**"Gigi spilling grape juice on Alex's mat" - Crazy 10 Minute Sale**

**"Harper and Alex having to go to a different room for snoring" - Marathoner Helper**

**R & R? :)**


End file.
